Stranded
by Southernbelle1880
Summary: Buffy finally realizes what she wants.


A/N Be gentle with reviews please this is my first fic and I know it not perfect oh and my little disclaimer I do not own the characters Joss does .

you know it only breaks my heart  
to see you standing in the dark alone  
waiting there for me to come back  
i'm too afraid to show

Buffy sat watching as her friends danced and laughted together. They had brought her here tonight trying cheer her up. After the whole musical disaster the scoobies had avoided the subject of Buffy being in heaven and tried to make everything as it was before.They would try and cheer up unknowingly making it worse because Buffy felt she had to be all smiles around them all the time convincing them she would be fine when really she perferred her time to be with someone else. What they didn't know was the one person Buffy wanted to be with was Spike.

if it's coming over you  
like it's coming over me  
i'm crashing like a tidal wave  
that drags me out to sea  
and i wanna be with you  
you wanna be with me  
i'm crashing like a tidal wave  
and i don't wanna be  
stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded

Spike nursing a beer watched from the bar as Buffy sat and watched her friends. He knew that she was miserable having to pretend to be happy all the time. Being ripped out of heaven, having the watcher leave, bills, and having to take care of Dawn was taking a toll and he knew every other little thing made it just that much harder for her." I just wish she would let me help her." he sighed and ordered another beer.

i can only take so much  
these tears are turning me to rust  
and i know you're waiting there for me  
to come back  
i'm too afraid to show

Buffys thoughts were scattered when the words of the song playing cut through them. As she listened to them she immeadiately though of Spike. He had been there for her when she first came back always letting her just be never demanding anything from her as the others had. When she needed to talk he listened, when she wanted quiet he would keep her company. That's what she liked about him"whoa" she thought "the gang would flip if they knew she had feellings for him non friend type feelings"Now she wished she had declined the offer to come to the bronze. Then she spotted the object of her thoughts sitting at the bar.

if it's coming over you  
like it's coming over me  
i'm crashing like a tidal wave  
that drags me out to sea  
and i wanna be with you  
you wanna be with me  
i'm crashing like a tidal wave  
and i don't wanna be  
stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded

As the group came back to the table they noticed Buffy seemed looking at something. Willow and Tara smiled they had suspected Buffy may have feelings for Spike since she came back. Anya suprisingly had thought the same thing but had kept it to herself knowing Xander would have a fit if he found out. Xander for his part had seen what Buffy was staring at and tried to get her attention."Hey Buff, whatcha looking a captain peroxide for? Want me to get rid of him?" "Xander sit down and be quiet" Willow said. Buffy was staring longingly at Spike. Tara noticed and leaned over to her" Go ahead Buffy we know you want to go over there" Buffy looked shocked and Tara smiled and gave her a little nudge" Go" "Thank you" Buffy said as she slid of her chair and made her way to the bar.Xander looked confused"Where's she going" "Sit down sweetie she's finally realized Spikes orgasm potential"Anya said as she calmly sipped her drink."WHAT" Xander said loud enough to attract attention from nearby tables.

i miss you, i need you  
without you i'm stranded  
i love you so come back  
i'm not afraid to show

Spike had seen Buffy leave the table and head towards the bar but was suprised when she came to stop beside him."Hey Spike." "Hello luv out with the scoobies tonight?" "Yeah " There was a akward silence for a bout a minute during this time Buffy heard the words to the song once more and worked up her courage." Spike would you like to dance?" to say he was shocked would be a understatement. Buffy stood there biting her lip waiting for him to answer. Finally he did " I'd love to pet." He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Hesistantly he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. Slowly they relaxed into one another both listening to the lyrics of the song. All the reasons Buffy had before concerning why she shouldn't be with Spike flew out the window. As the song came to a end Buffy looked up into his eyes"I'm not afraid anymore"she said "afraid of what luv?" "of loving you" she replied as she kissed him.

if it's coming over you  
like it's coming over me  
i'm crashing like a tidal wave  
that drags me out to sea  
and i wanna be with you  
you wanna be with me  
i'm crashing like a tidal wave  
and i don't wanna be  
stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded

The End


End file.
